


Time Travel is Confusing

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Time Travel, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nikki Anciel-Kurtzberg wants to see with her very own eyes the story of how her parents met. So when her Aunt Alix gives her the Rabbit Miraculous to hold on to, she takes her oppertunity.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Time Travel is Confusing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts).



> This one's for you Mnoeln!
> 
> now I desperately want to combine the 2 ideas by making Nathmarc's child go back and interact with her dad's before they got together/early in their romantic relationship

A blue portal shimmered into existence, and a teen dressed in a blue and white rabbit themed outfit tumbled out of it with an “Oof.”

The portal and her outfit disappeared in a flash of light and a small rabbit-like creature came out of a pocket watch that dropped into the girl’s hand. “What are we doing here Nikki?” The kwami asked.

“Because Fluff,” Nikki started. “I’ve always wanted to see, in person, how Papa and Dad got together. I’ve heard the story, but I really want to actually see how it went.”

“Fine, but remember Nikki, one wrong move and you’ll destroy the timeline you know.” Fluff cautioned before diving in one of the inside pockets of the red hoodie Nikki was wearing.

“I’ll be careful Fluff, just like Aunt Alix taught me.”

“Speaking of Alix, are you sure she’ll be okay with you taking and using her Miraculous?” The little rabbit asked, head poking out of the pocket.

“I mean, she did give it to me.” Fluff gave her an unamused stare.

“She was drunk.”

“Shh, don’t worry about it.” She pushed Fluff back down with a single finger before leaving the alleyway and making her way to the park where her dads would always meet if they couldn’t work in the Art Club.

What greeted her was her dad getting hit with a beam that an Akuma shot at him. “NO!” She couldn’t help but shout as she ran towards him.

The Akuma crackled. “If you want your prince to awaken, you must follow through with the fairytale!” They jumped away with another crackle, zapping several other people in the process.

Nikki stared at her dad’s sleeping form before taking off, dodging a few sleeping people that were laying on the ground, before literally crashing into someone with an “Oomph.”

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” The raven-haired boy said, catching her and steadying her. “Hey, have you happened to see a male redhead around?” He asked, worry and concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, c’mon I’ll take you to him.” Nikki led her papa back to where she had come from, and watched as he knelt down besides Nathaniel and gently placed his head on his lap.

“Do you know what happened?” Marc asked, staring down at the sleeping beauty in his lap.

Nikki nodded, then realised he didn’t see. “Yeah, an Akuma that kinda reminded me of Disney’s older Sleeping Beauty zapped him and a bunch of other people and they all collapsed and fell asleep. They also said, and I quote, ‘If you want your prince to awaken, you must follow through with the fairytale!’, so I think you might have to kiss him.”

Marc gingerly placed his hands on Nathaniel’s cheeks, before leaning down and kissing him. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and Nathaniel’s eyes slowly opened.

“Marc? What happened?” He sat up, and was almost knocked back down by the force of Marc’s hug.

“You got zapped by a Sleeping Beauty styled Akuma and I was scared you were never gonna wake up!” He pulled back, resting his hands on the redhead’s shoulders.

“Well, I'm awake now. But, how did the spell get broken?” At that, Marc’s cheeks slowly turned red.

“I, uh, I kinda, kissed you.” The last part came out in a whisper, but it was all Nathaniel needed to hear for the redhead to kiss him.

The kiss didn’t last long, as Marc managed to remember they had company, but it was magical and special nonetheless. When Marc pulled away, Nathaniel pouted, but turned to see what he was looking at. His cheeks started matching his hair when he realized that Nikki was watching them.

“Hey, thanks for helping me save Nathaniel.”

“No problem at all, happy to help.” She waved their concerns off, happy that both her dads were ok.

Nathaniel looked at her gratefully. “We mean it, thanks for what you’ve done here today.”

“Little cryptic but ok.” Nikki could feel Fluff poking her, and decided to take her leave before the little rabbit did anything drastic. “I gotta go now, bye!”

She only got a few steps away before Marc called out to her. “Wait, can we at least get your name?”

“Uh, it’s Nicole.” She said before booking it out of there.

When they made it back to the alleyway, Fluff flew out of her pocket. “Nikki! You could've just warped the timeline!”

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help myself.” The redhead whined. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. “I changed the story of how they got together! Instead of some random girl named Nicole helping them get together, I helped them instead!”

Nikki buried her face in her hands, groaning as Fluff stared at her. “I can't believe it. You don’t even realize what you did.”

“Yes I do! I probably just made myself never exist! Because Nicole didn't help them get together, Dad got pregnant at a different time, and since it was a different time, the baby wasn’t me, therefore I never existed!” She snapped at the kwami, who continued to stare in disbelief. 

“Nikki.” Fluff started, trying hard not to snap. “What name did you give to your parents just now?”

“Uh, Nicole?”

“And what was the name of the girl who helped get your parents together?”

“Nico-oh! It was Nicole! I was Nicole!” Nikki excitedly said, before realizing what that meant. “I helped my parents get together, and therefore let myself be born.”

“Yup! Fluff said with a twirl. “Now let’s get back to your present.”

Nikki numbly nodded, transforming and using Burrow to go back home, where she found her Aunt Alix nursing a glass of water. She said nothing, and only watched her niece detransform and place the watch on the table before slamming her head on the table, which muffled the scream she let out.

‘Yup,’ Alix thought. ‘Time travel is confusing like that.’


End file.
